Winter Tyzula
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Alpha Princess Azula has lost her omega Ty Lee and vows to find her no matter the sacrifice. Omegaverse Sequel to Autumn Tyzula. Prompts from Tyzula Renaissance .
1. Protection

**New story/sequel to Autumn Tyzula. The prompts are from Tyzula Renaissance.**

 **There are a lot of influences in this story, think Spartacus and Boardwalk Empire**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: PROTECTION**

It was frigid tonight.

Azula felt her skin prickle from the crisp, night air. The night was fast approaching now.

 _Winter._ Thought Azula.

The alpha's least favorite season roared its presence with strong, litter gusts of wind that sent waves crashing into the Fire Nation ship. The princess was alone on the deck of the ship with a warm tea mixed with Mai's favorite liquor in a pink mug that Ty Lee had given her for her birthday last year. Clutching the handle of the mug, Azula felt her inner rage bubbling to the surface despite the weather. Ty Lee had left her a year ago or as she learned from Suki was forced out of the Fire Nation's capital. Despite her anger, the princess had managed to keep a level head during the meeting with her brother and uncle, even with Ursa's lurking presence.

 _"I would suggest to meet with King Kuei first to discuss our terms," Zuko had said when it was just the two of them in the throne room. "He will know more about where Ty Lee is and can help you on your search"._

Only thoughts of her loving omega and their pup had stilled the alpha's hand as he spoke.

"It's cold up here," said a feminine voice behind her.

Azula turned quickly as the familiar scent hit her nostrils. It was Ty Lee! The alpha's mouth began to water at the sight of her lover. Ty Lee was still gorgeous. She beckoned for the princess to follow her to her quarters. Azula obliged immediately, locking the doors as they entered.

"You came back," Azula gasped reaching for the omega.

Ty Lee smiled brightly, yet did not respond. Instead she curled her index finger from where she sat on the bed. Azula's loins burned with a year's worth of ruts with each step closer towards her omega. She had to have her. Every inch of the pink loving acrobat belonged to her.

Upon reaching the omega, Azula reached for her familiar, long braid. Her hand instead met much shorter tresses and Azula's heart bled as her vision transformed into Ty Lee's persistent and lustful friend and leader, Suki. Pulling away, Azula felt for her endowment. Surprisingly, she had not shifted despite the desperate omega in heat sitting on the bed before her.

"Get out!" Hissed the alpha, pissed that her vision was not reality. "You should thank Agni I don't kill you for this".

Suki's eyes gave her a look of pity. "It is instinct, Azula. Ty Lee would understand. I know you two are soul-bonds, but it has been a year and I know you're suffering," pleaded the omega. "Believe me. I don't want this anymore than you, but you need an omega. I am trying to help you".

Azula's jaw tightened. "I don't need anything. When I find my mate, I will give her a year's worth of fucking. I won't _betray_ her".

Suki's eyes narrowed. "With what? Your hands? You didn't even shift for my heat in your face. Are you even an alpha anymore?" She snapped, bitterly.

Azula's hands gripped Suki's neck as a knife met her own throat.

"I am tired of babysitting you two," Fire Lady Mai's voice hoarsely rung out next to the princess's ear.

Keeping the knife close to Azula's neck, yet not breaking skin, the fire lady barked commands. "Suki, you are going to drink some tea prepared for you in my quarters. Azula, you are going to study over Zuko's notes for our conference with King Kuei and the Council of Five".

Slowly, yet reluctantly, Azula released the warrior. Mai did not loosen the knife, however, until Suki had safely left the room. Finally freed, Azula lit her hands, though the fire lady did not react to the action.

"That was _not_ one of the orders," said the fire lady, coolly examining the knife.

Azula bared her teeth at Zuko's omega. How dare she order a superior alpha! Mai calmly glided out of the room, leaving her sister-in-law to her thoughts. Azula paced the space as she thought on Suki's words. It was true that she had not felt like herself, lately. Despite several omegas over the past year, clawing for her attention, their pheromones did not arouse her nor force her want to rut them on instinct. Something was wrong. She had thought it was just her shattered mind or perhaps her bond with Ty Lee, yet she was able to shift once when Suki last approached her.

Azula punched the air in frustration. She feared that once she found Ty Lee, she would be as ineffective as a beta. How could she possibly protect her omega if her instincts weren't intact? Fevered dreams of her rutting her omega into a pool of hot, sticky wetness plagued her each night, yet she had not awakened to a morning erection in the last few days they had been on the ship, heading to Yu Dao or Republic Town or whatever her brother and the avatar had named the place where the omega resided.

Willing her mind to think on something else, Azula snatched the papers from a desk next to the bed. She could care less about Zuko's demands to King Kuei. Though as the princess scanned the notes with a keen eye of a general, she was surprised to find a particular excerpt regarding the trade of narcotics to the Northern Water Tribe. Narrowing her eyes, the princess read the excerpt aloud for a better understanding:

 _As discussed in previous negations amongst our national council, the democracy of Republic City will be restricted from the trade of such counteragents that have devastated the Northern Water Tribe._

 _Hmm._ Thought the alpha. She processed the excerpt as she poured a glass of Mai's whiskey, stirring it around before gulping it down. _Such trade restrictions would create Agni's Hell in Ba Sing Se._

During her travels with the now disbanded Kemurikage, the group had made a small fortune in dealing with such narcotics in the walled city. The underground network had exposed Azula to many high positioned mobsters that plagued the criminal world. She had since lost contact with them after Ty Lee's sudden departure. Some of the men and women of the underground had further connections to some of the city's Council of Five. Many had profited immensely from the trade and would create dangerous opposition to any policies looking to dismantle their pockets.

 _This could create an all out war, Dum Dum._ Azula thought on Zuko's terrible politics.

Her brother was never one for the political realm. Azula knew the Fire Nation's laws and politics like her mate's curves. Her father had demanded that she studied politics upon discovering that she was a rare female alpha when she entered the Fire Nation Academy for Girls. It was in her political science class, that she met Governor Ukano's daughter, Mai. The omega was equally politically savvy which led to a quick bond between them and the introduction of Mai's good friend, a loyal, acrobatic beauty that stole the heart the alpha didn't know she had from the moment they met and never gave it back.

 _Interesting. I wonder if he discussed this with Mai? He could certainly use her help._ The alpha wondered.

Shaking her head, her mind drifted to her own problems. She had other issues to concern herself with instead of ZuZu's ignorant politics. If her noble brother wanted to fall head first into another war for the sake of goodness, who was she to stop him? Rising and walking to her bed, Azula removed her red trousers, shirt and bindings along with her topknot pendant. Once in a bedrobe, she slipped into the cool sheets, wishing her mate was shivering next to her. Memories of her omega singing to her lulled her to sleep.

#

Rising with the sun as usual, Azula was not surprised to find the top deck of the Fire Nation ship empty. Obviously Zuko's hand was not as firm as hers nor as selective when choosing a captain for the ship. Azula remembered a time when betas and lesser alphas would destroy each other in their race to the deck to line up before her arrival.

 _Those days are gone now._ She reminded herself.

In honesty, after having a taste of the stressful nuances as fire lord, the princess felt slightly better about losing the title to her pitiful brother. She had realized that the throne was her father's destiny for her. The man had his own goals in mind when he bestowed it upon her. She had only been his Pai Sho piece; a means to an end in a game that she was not even a player in. Instead, she prepared herself for a wonderful life ahead with her mate and their pup.

She felt refreshed, though she still had not shifted despite Suki's lingering scent in her quarters. The thought pulled at the corners of her mind, yet she remained steadfast in her newfound optimism. She was going to find Ty Lee and Zaheer, if anything had happened to them, she would crush ZuZu's sweet omega and anyone else who had anything to do with her loss.

Azula cut her eye at several guards marching up the steps towards her direction. Her senses told her something was off as the ship had made landfall in Yu Dao and the guards were not only Fire Nation, but Earth Kingdom as well.

"Good morning, Azula. I trust you are rested".

Azula tried not to show her relief to see Mai's emergence from within the threatening looks that the guards were giving her.

"Of course, Fire Lady and on my best behavior".

Mai nodded slightly. Azula did not miss the swift hand-signal from the Yuyan Archer apprentice, however. With delayed movements, she sprang into a round off somersault as two earthbending guards shot stone handcuffs towards her in a similar fashion as the Dai Li of Ba Sing Se! Lighting her fingers, Azula moved to send a bolt at the fire lady, who obviously betrayed her again!

"Ahhh!" Came a piercing, guttural scream as lightning surged through her own body.

The earthbenders' second wave of handcuffs forced the lightning to redirect. She had electrocuted herself! Azula dropped to her knees as the pain surged through her chest in sharp, tense pulses. It wasn't enough to kill her, but definitely enough to cause unknown damage.

"Mai," groaned Azula, reaching for the fire lady pitifully.

The fire lady stepped near her with glowering and cold eyes. "You there," she directed to a firebending soldier. "Take her to the dinner quarters for the earth king".

Unable to move without sharp pains shooting through her body, Azula grunted as she was forced to her feet by two soldiers and led with painful steps behind her double-time traitorous, old friend to the dinner quarters of the ship.

"I should have known better than to trust you again," she managed to sneer at the fire lady's back.

Mai gave her a brutal side glare over her shoulder from beneath her lengthy bangs. "Trust is for fools, remember? Seems you have a knack for miscalculating nowadays".

The statement made the alpha growl in anger. "You and Zuko sure went through a lot of trouble with your ridiculous games just to hand my head over to the earth kingdom".

"Don't flatter yourself, Princess. Though you are a major player in this game, so maybe you should".

With that, the doors to the dinner quarters were opened. All of the soldiers, including the Kyoshi Warrior, Suki, were seated at four long tables. Above them sat the Earth King on the throne of the Fire Nation's ship! On both sides of Kuei were several members of the the Council of Five, most of which Azula recognized as high ranking mobsters in Ba Sing Se's lucrative underworld.

Despite their illegal dealings in the past, Azula was never one to make friends and the council along with the earth king were still piss pots about her earlier feats in the walled city. She knew her head would surely bake on their gold platter. As the party approached, Azula's eyes saw pink. She blinked twice to ensure that she was not dreaming.

TY LEE

As the guards sat the princess down before them, she knew for sure that this was not a dream. Her omega was sitting to the earth king's immediate right, dressed in beautiful robes, signifying high status in the earth kingdom. In her arms was girl child that looked about the same age as their pup when Azula last saw him.

 _Where's Zaheer?_ She wondered from where she sat on her knees before the audience, her back to the soldiers and Suki at the long tables.

"May we begin the negotiations?" Asked Mai, taking a seat in an empty chair at one of the reserved tables with the council of five's members.

Azula's eyes were fixated on the omega. Ty Lee held the child close to her chest and looked towards the floor. The alpha barely took note of a long-ponytailed man approaching to her left.

"It appears Lord Zuko delivered our mortal enemy as an act of providence".

Azula's eyes flickered to meet those belonging to the familiar voice. She swallowed angrily. _Long Fei?_

The beta had aged, yet he still looked every bit as ugly as she remembered. In spite of the air of hostility in the room, the princess snickered loudly at his presence, shaking in her earth restraints.

"You allow a former traitor to your own nation back into power?" She asked of Kuei. "You really are an _idiot_ ".

"Muzzle her," she heard Mai command.

The earthbenders scrambled to oblige before King Kuei held up his hand to stop them. "No, the princess has a right to speak during her sentencing," he announced, with far more coldness than his cheerful days as an oblivious ruler of a doomed kingdom.

Azula pursed her lips. "Sentencing? I've served my time in the bowls of a nuthouse in the fire nation, thanks to my gracious brother. I can't be tried again, _Idiot_ ," She bitterly pointed out.

Kuei shrugged, turning to Ty Lee, he stroked the cheek of the bald child in her arms for a moment, making Azula growl and writhe in her bonds.

"Your Highness, it seems the princess has been out of the political spotlight for a while," Long Fei continued. His walk matched his slow, articulate speech as he paced back and forth in front of Azula. "She may not quite understand that she has committed offenses that deem her a wanted woman in our lands. And the earth kingdom citizens deserve their due justice if we are to honor any demands of the fire nation".

Azula noted the quick glance from the ugly beta towards the fire lady. "Well, they can start by finding the _real_ enemy. My brother wouldn't dare allow you peasants to persecute me for war crimes committed by the command of our father. I was a child and general directed by Fire Lord Ozai during the seige of Ba Sing Se". Though she exuded confidence, Azula felt her gut twisting, unsure if Zuko would come to aid and risk upsetting his new allies in the earth kingdom on behalf of his insane sister.

She could smell the betrayal as easily as her omega so beautiful, yet so far from her grasp.

"I'm sure the fire lord wouldn't want to anger the earth kingdom by denying us. Correct, Fire Lady?"

Azula shot angry eyes at Mai. The fire lady whispered to the man next to her before standing regally. "The fire lord has tasked me with speaking on his behalf," she started. "Princess Azula is a known war criminal-"

"YOU were there right along with me, BITCH!" Spat the alpha, unable to control her anger. She winced as she was reminded of self-inflicted injury as she spoke.

King Kuei had taken a backseat in the conversation, choosing instead to fawn over Ty Lee and the pup in her arms. Ty Lee giggled, sweetly and would not take her eyes off the child.

"Ty!" She gasped desperately.

Heads turned in her direction, including Ty Lee's. The omega bit her lip, averting her eyes quickly. Clearing her throat, Mai continued. "As I was saying. The princess deserves due punishment for her actions, though we ask for a sentence that takes into account her time served in the Fire Nation. She has served much of her time for crimes and as a minor during said events-"

"Minor? Must I remind the council and the king of this court that the princess has sire a pup?" Interrupted Long Fei. "Due to the war, we all...matured...more than average. The citizens have a right to see justice done despite her age at the given time".

King Kuei raised his hand to stop him and the fire lady took her seat. "I understand, Lady Mai and as your part in the war has been pardoned, you likewise are pardoned here," turning to Azula, he added. "You, however, have caused me many grievances".

The alpha hung her head, not at the the words, but her omega who refused to look at her.

"Might I offer a suggestion, Your Highness?" Asked Long Fei with a sly smirk. Kuei beckoned for him to continue. "The princess obviously shows little remorse for her actions. At the fire lady's request, I will offer a _lighter_ sentence. I can insure that within a year's time that the princess will show a deeper remorse and respect for the damages she has cost our kingdom. I opt to take on Princess Azula as a member of my elite bending gladiators to compete in the bending arena".

A gasp swept the room, making Azula's head snap up. Her eyes met the horrified look in Ty Lee's before she squeezed them tightly shut. Before she could process the severity of what Long Fei had suggested, she felt a hard punch to her chin that rattled her brain and sent a wave of electric pulses to her body. She saw black as she fell to the stone floor of the ship.

#

Azula awakened to a muzzle on her mouth and her hands and legs bound tightly in chains. Her back was against a metal wall and she felt the motion of a carriage careening the dirt road. Her jaw burned and her mind immediately tried to put the pieces together.

 _Mai. Traitor. Ty Lee. Zaheer. girl-pup. Kuei. Long Fei. ZuZu._

"You almost fucked everything up for all of us," growled a hoarse voice.

Azula jerked her head up to see the fire lady, unbound sitting before her. "How dare you!"" She growled through her muzzle.

"Shut up, for once. You're not in control, here. Did you really think the earth kingdom would allow _you_ of all people to walk in their lands freely again?" Azula panted. She knew Mai was right. "Exactly, I know you don't like our methods, but we are _protecting_ you, Fool".

Azula raised an eyebrow. Was Mai being honest? "We?" She asked.

"Zuko, Suki and I. We're going with you to Long Fei's. Suki offered herself as a guard and I will be there to make sure you're settled in. Long Fei will not grant me much time to stay by your side. I am protecting you no matter what you think. It was only when you tried to kill my alpha that I had to bring you down a notch or two. But a Yuyan Archer _never_ betrays, you know this. I have pledged allegiance to you with bloody hands, Azula. Why do you question my loyalty? Haven't I proven myself enough? Zuko was going to leave you under house arrest until you rotted, but I convinced him that you are strong piece in his and Kuei's game of thrones".

The princess was silent. Mai's mouth was moving, yet she could barely process the words. Her head was still swimming and Ty Lee's face seemed to blur her vision. "Where's my omega?" She asked.

Mai sighed, dramatically. "Can you keep your mind off your cock for once? Ty Lee's out of reach right now. But I assure it is for the best. She will be a stronger ally as the king's consort".

Azula reeled. Her chi surging with anger. A sharp pain surged through her chest, stilling her. Mai continued to discuss things, but her voice seemed synonymous with the chains rattling about the alpha as they road along the road in a slow pace.

Eventually, the carriage came to a stop and the rear door was opened. "Azula," called Suki, completely outfitted in her Kyoshi Warrior garb. "I'm going to release the restraints from your body, except for your muzzle. You will again be restrained by your wrists and ankles to be paraded before your lanista". She informed the alpha.

Instead of her usual snide remarks, Azula was silent, allowing herself to be released and rebound. She could feel Mai's lingering presence at her rear though neither woman spoke further. Suki led Azula towards an open yard of golden, brown sand. The alpha's mind took in the surroundings. There were six other badly kept prisoners standing in a row and facing another group of all male, half-naked prisoners. One particular man whistled in her direction.

"Surely Dominus wouldn't allow such a beauty marred in the bending arena?" He cooed. "You'd look better bending over for my cock, Woman!" With that he and several others howled.

Outraged that the man mistook her for an omega slut, Azula growled before feeling Suki's soft hand caress her shoulder, gently. "Not now, Princess," she whispered, beckoning for her to join the row.

Staring ahead, she waited as Suki released her wrists and ankles. The omega finally reached her muzzle and lingered for a moment. "You will get through this". Licking her lips as she allowed a hand graze Azula's cheekbone, she added. "I'm here for you".

Azula felt her anger waning at the sincere movement and speech before spotting Mai, who had found a place above them on a balcony, chumming it up with Long Fei as if they were best pales. _Hmph! Protection, huh, Mai?_

She felt a spark in her fingers before a whip gripped her wrist, sending familiar shock waves of pain surging through her body once again. Hissing, she stood her ground, removing her eyes from Long Fei and Mai to attacker. A gorgeous woman gave her a grimace, pulling the whip back and fastening it to her waist. She brushed her hair behind her ears as she glared at the prisoners before her.

Looking about, she realized that she was the lone woman in the group of men, dressed in a tattered brown tunic and matching pants.

"At sundown, you will ALL be dead," announced the woman before them with little emotion. "Should you survive," Pause. "Well, we will discuss the rest then".

Before Azula could speak, she was shuffled into another carriage along with the other six men, who had stood next to her. The guards had not bothered to restrain them again, yet everything moved at great haste.

"Where are we going?" She questioned an ancient looking man next to her.

The man turned glumly to her. "To Agni's Hell," he said with a wicked smile.

#

 _Agni's Hell_ involved roars of laughter and cheering from a crowd of hundreds of earth kingdom peasants. Azula looked ahead, through barred doors to see what the commotion was about. A heavily armored man stood over the elder, ominous one she had spoken with on their way to the place. The crowd began a slow chant that increased steadily, making Azula pale.

"KILL! KILL! KILL!"

The spectators were everywhere, high above the brown-watery arena with a single, circular platform. Eel-crocodiles swarmed around the platform, awaiting patiently for their next meal. The beasts did not need to wait long as Azula's eyes widened at the sight of two stones appearing at the armored man's whim. The elderly firebender fell to his knees, battered, bloodied and defeated. His eyes were fixated on Azula's golden irises as the boulders collided with his skull. With a quick movement, the sandy ground disposed of the body of the man to vanish in the jowls of the fighting eel-crocodiles below.

The crowd roared at the outcome as the armored man pranced around the arena in victory.

"Come along, Princess," called a guard.

For the first time since losing her omega, the princess was stricken by fear. Backing away quickly until her back was on a solid wall, Azula took a shaky fighting stance. "This is madness! I won't go with you, earth peasants!" She spewed.

The stone shifted around and opened with a wave of the guard's hand and Azula turned to see the platform of death ahead of her. Panting, she attempted to regain her composure, taking more confident strides towards the center despite the "boos" from the crowd. She looked above at the setting sun from the half-domed shaped arena and glared at the blurred faces of the crowd.

 _Well, a glorious death they will witness._ She thought to herself.

Long Fei's voice filled the arena, silencing the bloodthirsty earthgrubbers.

"Before you, Ladies and Gentlemen, stands the woman who has caused our nation and our king many grievances. This woman was sent as a sacrifice on behalf Fire Lord Zuko and her nation. A sign of peace and the end of meaningless bloodshed".

 _Hmph! Contradictions galore!_ Azula thought as he continued.

"She shall fall at the hands of one of the finest gladiators offered by our youngest lanista, Jet of the Freedom Fighters, whom we give great thanks-"

Azula heard little of his next words as her eyes fell on Ty Lee beside the earth king with the pup that was NOT Zaheer cradled in her arms.

 _How could you Ty?_ She wondered, closing her eyes to shut out the sight. Breathing through her nostrils, the princess thought on her impending demise. Without her omega, she felt her life held little meaning anymore. She was and always will be a piece in someone's game whether it was her father or her brother's. Thinking on the many who had suffered and died from her hands, the alpha knew better than anyone that every action had a consequence. She could not run from her consequences anymore. She would suffer.

 _And suffering will be your teacher._

#

Mai's jaw clenched. _What is she doing?_ She thought, watching as three gladiators approached the princess from behind. _Is she trying to die?_

Azula's eyes were closed, her stance still.

"Well," commented Long Fei seated next to her in the luxury box where members of the earth kingdom's elite sat to watch the horrific bending games from high above the crowded arena. His hand caressed the inner thigh of a woman, no older than 16, sitting next to him with a stoic look on her face. "Looks like you can start counting your coins, Fire Lady. The princess wishes for death. I, at least, expected some fight left in this so-called alpha".

Mai's expression remained focused. Azula could not lose. _Maybe we pushed her too far._ She thought.

The fire lady did not want to subject her ex-friend to such a punishment, yet the earth king had grown cold and had his eyes set on Ty Lee's flesh from the moment she was presented to him. She and Zuko knew that the princess would not willingly submit herself as a political bargain without strong urging. Ty Lee had been necessary collateral damage to give the alpha a little nudge.

As the earthbenders summoned several stones towards the princess's head, Mai glanced towards Azula's omega seated by the earth king not far from where she sat on the other side of Long Fei. Ty Lee's eyes seemed transfixed on the arena as she held her pup close. Mai knew that there was no point in discussing matters with the king's consort at this time. Mai looked to the babe. She had not before noticed the girl pup's small patch of black hair at the top of her head nor its golden gaze until now. Her breath caught, she had been sure that the pup had belonged to Kuei. Yet, dread filled her as she realized the baby was at least a year old. The timeline would set her conception around the last time Azula had last seen her omega.

 _Agni!_ Thought an alarmed Mai, turning her attention back to the arena. A shift had happened, silencing the audience. Azula was now facing off against a lone, shaking gladiator. The other two were charred and beheaded respectively. Azula's eyes were wilder than she had ever witnessed from the alpha. Her sable hair flowed in the wind as she danced around the arena with short bursts of blue flames entrancing the spectators.

 _That's my girl._ Thought Mai with a smirk.

"You were saying?" She taunted Long Fei.

The man grunted in response. Unexpectedly, the crowd cheered on the woman facing off against the man on the platform. With panicked movement, the lone gladiator summoned the sand below to move as soon as the firebender landed from her short burst of flight, causing her to stumble. With a stone, the wind was knocked out of her chest, forcing Azula to the edge of the platform where the eel-crocodiles snapped their jowls in anticipation. She could have sworn she heard Ty Lee gasp as Mai stood on her feet, grasping the railing along with Long Fei.

Azula's arm went to her stomach, but Mai caught it! The alpha's other hand made a familiar movement in tandem with the one attached to the arm against her. The gladiator summoned two stones to end the battle when suddenly four fingers flicked simultaneously, lighting up the arena in a flash of white, crackling emissions. Further silence ensued as the alpha stepped shakily towards the middle of the arena, blood and sinew about her face and limbs. Rearing her head back with a toss of her ebony tresses over her shoulders, Azula roared towards the heavens. Within seconds, the crowd roared along with her chanting to everyone in the luxury room's surprise.

"CONQUEROR! CONQUEROR! CONQUEROR!"

Mai sunk back into her seat, willing her pounding heart to slow down. _She did it!_

As the woman was led from the arena, her eyes locked with the king in bold defiance. It was not until she had disappeared that the king spoke.

"What is this, Long Fei?" He growled. "She was supposed to die!"

Mai could not believe Kuei's disdain. The ignorant, caring, oblivious ruler was long gone, replaced by a man filled with misplaced hatred.

 _Well, hate is just another form of caring._ She thought.

"Looks like we will need to deal with this princess in a different way," spoke Long Fei. "Believe me, she will be taken care of in due time. But for now, I will make sure the alpha is broken beyond repair".

Mai's eyebrow raised at the comment, coolly as not to give away her concern. "We have upheld our end of the bargain, Your Highness. Azula was brought here for execution. She slipped her fate. The will of the people will not want to see her killed".

Kuei seethed in his chair. "She caused me MANY grievances, Fire Lady! I was embarrassed to return to my place on the throne!"

"Grievances that should not go unpunished," Ty Lee's voice suddenly broke in. "Keeping her in captivity will surely break her as Long Fei said".

Mai was stricken with horror. Ty Lee was denying Azula's freedom?

"My consort is correct. Besides, I will be leaving for the Southern Water Tribe to discuss negotiations. I want to witness this broken princess, immediately upon my return. Until then, my consort will report to me of the progress".

Long Fei nodded. "Of course, Your Highness".


	2. Sneeze

**This update was inspired by Revan's Mask. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Sneeze**

"Another victory for our most valuable prisoner," said the young lanista, Jet with a smooth lick of his lips as he watched the fire princess exit the arena from his place in the luxury box.

"She faces lesser opponents. Still not worthy to stand next to my legendary ludus of bending gladiators," commented Long Fei, grimacing.

"I have yet to see a woman so praised by the crowd," pointed out Jet. "Nor one to survive over 10 battles in the arena".

Long Fei scoffed at the younger man. Mai noted the twitch in his lip. It was obvious that the old man held little love for the other as Long Fei pointedly mentioned Jet's ignorance in the art of training and discovering legendary bending gladiators.

"She definitely has a strong sense of self, to say at the very least," added Long Fei. "My gladiators do not wish to have such an egotistical bitch join their ranks".

Fire Lady Mai smirked at this. Azula was a lot of things, but a team player was not her forte. Despite the odds, Azula had conquered yet another set of earthbending gladiators with finesse and intelligent strategy. She was quickly rising as a favored warrior in the land that had once before called for her blood.

CONQUEROR was now on lips of the earth kingdom's commoners as profits increased immensely when she stepped into the arena. Mai, however, understood the fragility of the alpha's mind. Azula was no doubt a formidable opponent in the arena, yet outside of it as a stubborn member of Long Fei's ludus, the peril was great.

"Well, a princess's place is not groveling to the feet of lesser men," added Mai, noting Long Fei's irritation as she spoke. "Perhaps, we can discuss proper arrangements for her release".

Before the old man could respond, a high-pitched voice broke in. "I doubt my lord would approve," said Ty Lee from behind the fire lady. Mai grit her teeth. She had hoped the former acrobat would prove a great ally, yet her old friend's heart had hardened over the past year, shocking the fire lady more than the turn of events at the Boiling Rock years ago.

#

 _"I see you can't stay away from royalty," Mai joked upon seeing her friend after Azula's debut match._

 _Ty Lee clutched her pup in her arms to her chest._

 _"No need, I saw her. It's obvious her sire's not the owner of that smelly animal we babysat a while back"._

 _Ty Lee narrowed her eyes. "I'm fire nation, too, Mai. She takes after my dad's side"._

 _Mai rolled her eyes, waving the omega's comment off as they entered a room reserved for elitist after parties for the games._

 _"Whiskey, please," she called to a servant. "You?" She asked her friend._

 _"Bourbon," answered the acrobat, rocking her child to sleep as they walked._

 _Mai's eyebrow cocked slightly. "Ah, little Ty is all grown up now. That's a little strong for you, Miss Pink Aura. I was thinking milk. What changed?"_

 _Ty Lee's lip pursed. "I have two pups"._

 _"Yep, that will do the trick". Mai chuckled lightly, accepting the small glass from the servant. "Wait," she commanded, gulping the contents in one breath. "Another"._

 _Ty Lee sipped her drink, caressing her sleeping pup with her other hand._

 _"What a shame. Azula had to wait another year before meeting this one too"._

 _The omega nearly choked on her drink. Some of the liquid entered her nose, forcing a loud sneeze that woke the child. "Hush, Mai. And no, she won't meet her. You and Zuko made sure of that when you sold me off like some rat-mole"._

 _"It needed to be done. Now that Azula has escaped death, you and she can reunite, no problem"._

 _Ty Lee glanced at her consort on the throne. "Nothing's that simple for us, Mai. You should know that by now. Besides, Azula never treated me like Kuei. Maybe I should have taken your advice before. I was an idiot for mating with her"._

 _"Another," called Mai after gulping her second drink. "Matter-of-fact, don't let my glass reach the bottom"._

 _"Mine either," said Ty Lee, handing over her now empty glass._

 _"You can't mean that. You and Azula love each other. Everyone knows this. It's just politics, Ty. A game, if you will. You would understand more if you had stayed awake in class"._

 _"I understand perfectly, Mai. I wasn't the one who ran after Zuko just to please my family. Azula and I are not some pawns to play with on yours and Zuko's fancy Pai Sho table. Our pups deserve better! The longer Azula's a prisoner, the more likely she will end up in the mouths of the eel-crocodiles. But what do you care, Izumi is snuggled with her sire, right?"_

 _The fire lady grimaced, stopping at a buffet table with the king's consort. "Azula will be safe, Ty. I'll make sure of it. She knows what is at stake. She can't lose"._

 _"For how long, Mai? We all know how fickle you are. Your loyalty shifts with the weather"._

 _Mai wasn't entirely sure if the heat had suddenly shifted or if it was just the effects of the whiskey, yet her emotions were boiling to the surface, against her control. "A Yuyan Archer NEVER betrays!" she announced, forcefully._

 _Ty Lee surprisingly chuckled at the woman's angry expression. "That was last season I'm sure. It's winter, what's the new slogan this season?" Mai clenched her glass in her hands tightly. "I want my pup, Mai. Kuei won't tell me where he is. Can I trust that no matter what happens, you'll find him?"_

 _Mai nodded. Before Long Fei and King Kuei had sprang the news of their plans to break the alpha princess, she had tasked her archer brothers and sisters to find the pup after he was wrenched away from his mother by Dai Li agents upon her arrival in the earth kingdom. She had yet to hear news of the child's whereabouts, thus she feared the worse. Deciding to withhold this information, the fire lady nodded._

 _"Of course, as long as you keep your end of the bargain. The princess must be freed by Kuei. Zuko won't be very happy if Azula is killed in the arena. She deserves to die with honor"._

 _Ty Lee kissed her pup's cheek softly. "I plan to. I do love Azula and I want her to live through this, even if we cannot be together". With a slow move, the acrobat pressed the baby to her neck, against her mark. "She did not want to be my mate anyway"._

 _Mai bit her lip. "Her name?" She asked, changing the subject._

 _Ty Lee smiled brightly. "What I always wanted with Azula, Yasuko, peace"._

#

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were an omega. You're dripping for me," cooed Lanista Jet, his forefinger glistening as he made steady passes between trembling thighs. His other hand gripped his rising cock firmly in anticipation.

With one last pop to release his finger, the beta settled on his back as, pale legs spread open above him with agonizing slowness. He feared that he would release before he could feel velvet folds encased around his member. Without waiting further, the lanista aimed his cock towards the steamy, wet entrance, unable to hold a gasp as he was surrounded by amazingly tight warmth and clenching walls. He smirked at the trembling legs on either side of him.

"I thought waterbenders were a great fuck, but this…yes…wow," he shuddered, making slow rolls of his hips as his eyes rolled towards the back of his head. "I can understand why they call you perfect, Fire Princess".

Azula bent over to lick the lanista's neck, stopping at his earlobe before biting gently. Caressing the beta's chest with one hand as she moved her hips in time with his passes inside of her. She had gotten better at this in the past two months of her imprisonment in the earth kingdom. Since losing her abilities as an alpha, Long Fei had found _better_ uses for her. The idea had, of course, enraged her when it was first presented. She was an alpha, afterall, not some cock-loving omega peasant. She was the pride of the Fire Nation. The Conqueror of Ba Sing Se. A firebending prodigy.

GASP!

 _No, way. Already?_

Jet lifted his hips with a quick jerk that took her by surprise as she was interrupted from her thoughts. Focusing on the task at hand. She moved quickly up and down his surging cock, mimicking her sweet omega's moans of passion as she clenched the trembling beta beneath her. She placed both hands on his chest as she worked the lanista towards his release with strategic moans at various intervals and a high-pitched, "Fuck me," for good measure. Jet dug straining fingers into her hips as he writhed and jerked until finally, Azula felt the splash of his release run down her inner thighs with the beta's characteristic lack of a knot to hold it inside her folds.

 _Well, no need for kajiana tonight…_ Thought Azula. As it was difficult and often times lethal to impregnate an alpha woman, she was relieved to feel the warm fluid trickle down her legs and unto Jet's stomach.

"S-sorry," panted the beta. "I-I couldn't wait-" Azula placed a lengthy fingernail against his lips to silence him. Sweat poured from his forehead from his exertion. "Spirits, I can't get enough of you".

"Shh," commanded the princess, wanting to shove her nails into the peasant's heart and squeeze it dry. "I was tasked with pleasing you. I trust you are satisfied, My Lord?"

Exhaling harshly, Jet moved his hips in a circular motion, making Azula choke back a growl. "Can't you tell? I am spent, Sweet Princess".

The man caressed Azula's sides. With her body on display, the princess put on a show for him, tossing her hair over her shoulders while grinding against his softened member. The beta moaned from her movements.

"Your dominus is a gracious man, though he will regret his refusal of allowing me the pleasure of purchasing you".

Azula instinctively cringed at the idea that she was someone's property to be bought or sold. Luckily, the peasant mistook her sudden display. Smiling like an idiot, he rubbed the beautiful woman's cheek.

"I know, Fire Princess. Your dominus is a fool. But don't worry, he would die by my very own hand should you be marred in the bending arena. It is no place for such beauty".

Azula took two of his finger in her mouth and suckled, removing his cock from her body while she groaned.

"It is a shame that our time is so short together. I would see you spent from my cock one day," he cooed, seductively with a lick of his lips.

 _Please…_ Thought Azula, willing her eyes not to roll at the comment. She had yet to experience an orgasm with the lanista and would continue to do so no matter how far she had fallen. Releasing his finger with a seductive moan of her own, Azula gave a wicked smile and bat of her eyelashes. Azula's changing anatomy prevented the alpha from being stretched like an omega nor did she orgasm easily. This fact did not bother the princess, however, as she was not looking for pleasure from a beta.

"I will suffer until your return," she lied, poetically. At least she hadn't lost her knack for that.

As expected the lanista relished from her words. Standing, Jet pulled up his pants and hurriedly used his tunic to wipe away his release on his stomach. His eyes remained fixated on the naked, pale, dark-haired woman before him, standing against the wall with golden, piercing eyes as he dressed. Azula helped tie his trousers when he approached.

"Tell me, am I the first to service you this way, Alpha?"

Biting her lip, Azula managed to look up with a thin smile. "Sleep at ease, My Lord, there are no others to replace the pleasure you give me".

Unexpectedly, the young earth peasant's lips pressed firmly against hers. Feeling bile rise in her throat, the princess shoved him away immediately.

"Apologies, My Lord," she gasped, giving a fake sneeze. "It seems I am under the weather. The nights are so cold without your warmth".

With angry eyes, Jet cursed. "I will demand of your dominus to see you properly dressed, then," he proclaimed.

"Thank you, My Lord," said Azula with another bat of her eyelashes. "And my part in the games tomorrow?"

"I asked Long Fei to call on lesser men to compete. I will not see you harmed before I see you spent on your knees from my cock. My heart couldn't bear it".

Azula kissed his cheek and beckoned for him to leave. Using a nearby towel she wiped herself clean and dressed quickly in a sheer, black bedrobe and returned to the slave quarters from Long Fei's guest bedroom, yet not before grasping the jug of whiskey Jet had left behind. As she walked, she shivered from the night air. The moon and stars were bright, illuminating her path towards the edge of the cliff atop which Long Fei's grand home sat. She slowed her pace as she neared it. The ocean seemed to call to her on the horizon in the sweet song of the angel of death.

 _La Belle dame sans merci hath thee enthrall!_ Her mind told her. In the slow months that passed since her imprisonment, Azula had lost count of the numerous men she had sent to meet Agni personally. It was only a matter of time before she joined the parades of gladiators who had fallen at her feet. Winter had come full force and no one had come to her rescue as she had once expected. Her brother had been outraged at the earth kingdom's denials for her freedom, yet he did nothing about it. She had yet to see Ty Lee for more than a few brief moments during each of her death matches and Mai had given her flowery words, but had abandoned her to be alone in Long Fei's captivity.

Lifting the jug to her lips, she drank half of it in one breath, despite the characteristic burn in her chest. Taking the jug, she poured some whisky onto her head in efforts to cleanse herself of the raw, stench of the earth beta, who was entranced along with several other members of the Council of Five she was forced to fuck by her "gracious dominus".

She drank more of the jug, shrugging out of the bedrobe as her body temperature increased. She could care less if the men of her ludus were up at this hour. Her impressive body would surely lure them, yet they would surely die at the hands of her protective dominus, who treasured her like hidden gold, should they touch her.

 _I have nothing more to lose anyway._ The alpha reminded herself outstretching her arms as her toes dangled over the edge of the cliff. _I could die by my own choice, right here. Not by that filthy peasant, Long Fei's command!_

Feeling empowered and enumerated, Azula swung her flask high into the air and began to sing at the top of her lungs.

 _"Blood rains down from an angry sky/_

 _My COCK rages on! My COCK rages on/_

 _I put you down, I give you shit/_

 _I piss on your grave for the sport of it/_

 _When I die, I expect no less/_

 _My COCK rages on! My COCK rages ooooooon/"_

"Azula!"

Slipping from her position on the ledge, Azula laughed from the brief brush with death. Sitting upright on the dusty earth, she dangled her legs over the cliff's edge, looking back to greet the only person who had not betrayed her.

"Welcome, Friend, pop a squat why don't ya? Don't be afraid, Death does not have the guts to take me from my misery," she said between a fit of laughter as she patted the earth next to her.

The former Kyoshi Warrior walked to the edge of the cliff, yet did not sit.

"And yet you refuse me," said Azula. "No matter, without my cock, I am not the alpha I used to be".

Suki shook her head. "You must calm down, Azula. Luckily no other guards heard y-"

"Guards? Why concern myself with them when it is Agni who shits on me constantly? That godly-fuck loves to spread cheeks and shove up ass!"

Suki changed her mind and took a seat next to Azula, placing a hand on the small of the alpha's back, rubbing circles to soothe her. Azula would never admit it, but the touch did calm her.

"You have a fight tomorrow, Princess. You shouldn't be drinking".

Lifting the jug to her lips, Azula answered, "You're wrong as always, Peasant. After the fucking I gave that sick, piece of shit Jet, Long Fei's head would be on a stake before anyone's allowed to touch me". She took a gulp before continuing. "Besides, I've proven myself enough in the arena. The people think I am a deity".

"I remember…" Suki spoke softly.

"What?" Asked Azula, though she clearly heard the omega.

"I remember when everyone thought you were a deity during the war. Even after Zuko released you from the mental institution, your chi seemed empowered. I remember when you were THE alpha princess".

Azula grit her teeth, bitterly. "I am STILL the alpha princess. Nothing has changed!" However, she was unsure if she could even convince herself that the statement was true now.

Suki shrugged. "The alpha I knew would never submit to a…beta".

 _Is she taunting me?_ Wondered Azula, seething.

"Well, I still have the power here. I am just using these peasants to get out of the arena. I'm-"

"Scared?" Suki piped, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course NOT! If I wanted, I could burn that place to the ground on my own".

Suki stood. Azula followed suit. Unexpectedly, the omega sneezed in her face. "Hmph! Sorry, that beta's scent is all over you. Or is that another alpha?"

Before she could think, Azula's hands were around the Kyoshi Warrior's neck. "Aaaahh!" She screamed, suddenly as a whip nearly broke her flesh from behind.

Letting go of the guard, the princess fell to her knee in pain. Dark brown boots stopped alongside her. "You should know better than to attack a guard, Slave," said the woman, sliding her whip back onto her hip.

"Apologies, Doctorae," she gasped, wincing at the pain in her shoulder.

"Guard, is there a reason you are slapping jaws with this slave?"

Suki shook her head, giving Azula a look of pity before hurrying away. The doctorae threw the black bedrobe Azula had worn at the woman's feet as she stood.

"Dominus called for you. Seems you're popular tonight".

Azula hung her head, shamefully. "Jun, I-"

"I DON'T care to know why you're freezing your ass off in a bedrobe in the middle of the night. I had orders. That's the only reason I came out here".

#

Azula watched her feet as she was led to Long Fei's bedroom.

"The princess, Dominus".

Azula watched Jun exit, anger in each step. Besides her, the doctorae was the only woman in Long Fei's ludus, yet her position kept her out of the games. Intrigued that the alpha had survived the arena and gained respect as doctorae, Azula made it her mission to learn more about the alpha. As a result the two grew close and as Azula's once dominant chi began to wane, Jun had taken her in hand as the first person she had been intimate with that was not an omega.

 _Her lust raging from a thrilling victory, Azula attempted to will her absent erection with memories of her couplings with Ty Lee. Instead, her fingers found another way to pleasure herself by rubbing along her pulsing, un-shifted clit._

 _As a reward for her victory, she was given whiskey and private lodging. She had refused the three omegas offered to her from the embarrassment of her lost abilities._

 _"Maybe I can help"._

 _Azula noticeably flinched at the doctorae as she stood, arms crossed in the doorway. Her chi beckoned submission from the Fire Princess with the rage of Sozin's Comet. "No, I'm fine," lied Azula. "Just tired from the games"._

 _Jun shut the door behind her and walked slowly towards the princess. "Are you sure? Your chi seems quite desperate"._

 _Azula felt dizzy._ What's happening to me? _She wondered, unable to ward off Jun's intense chi._

 _Stopping inches from where Azula lied on the lone cot in the room, the domineering alpha stroked the princess's cheek lightly. "Do you really want to fight me, Princess? We both know what is going on here". Moving her fingers over the woman's lips, Jun used her free hand to unlace her trousers. "You're not an amateur, you know how these things work"._

 _Azula shook her head, yet could not take her eyes off the alpha's surging cock. "I-I've never done this before"._

 _"Shh," said Jun, sweetly. "I will teach you"._

 _Azula allowed her head to be guided to Jun's surging cock, opening her lips, she slid her tongue to meet the head, surprised at the salty taste on her tongue._

 _Forgive me, Ty Lee. She prayed silently as she spread her lips wide to meet Jun's passes._

 _It wasn't until Jun's cock met the back of Azula's throat that she began to panic, yet Jun's chi flared, forcing her to submit. "You're good at this, Fire Princess. A little harder now," urged Doctorae._

 _Azula obliged, placing her hand on each of Jun's slim, toned thighs to still her, the alpha lavished attention to Jun's cock like an expert, pushing her worries to the back of her mind. Surprised when a knot began to form, Azula gripped it, releasing the alpha with a pop of her lips._

 _"We'll work on that later," assured Jun. "Now, turn over like a good omega for me"._

 _In an effort to resist being taken like the omega she was not, Azula attempted to stand, yet when Jun's chi flared with more intensity, she was easily overpowered and found herself on all fours, panting with anticipation. Instead of the penetration she was expecting, Jun lavished her entrance with a slick tongue._

 _"I want to make this easy for you, Princess," she said between passes._

 _Azula fought to hold her orgasm, yet the pressure intensified as Jun's tongue flickered over her swollen knob, driving the princess to sink her teeth into the cot as she came hard, shaking when Jun latched onto her clit and refused to let go._

 _"OOOOOHH…AGNI!" mumbled Azula, her voice muffled by her face in the cot._

 _"That's it. You're almost as wet as an omega, Fire Princess. Good job"._

 _Azula moaned as the dominating alpha clamored atop her upturned rear in haste. Arching her back, Azula moved to sink onto Jun's cock as she made several passes. With a hard smack on her rear that forced a groan, Jun lined up her cock with the weaker alpha's entrance._

 _"You're new at this," Jun hissed in her ear. "It will hurt for a moment or two"._

 _Without further words, Jun gently entered Azula, wrenching a painful yelp at the stretch. "Stop," cried Azula, her body tensing from the foreign strain. "I can't"._

 _"You can and you will!" Growled Doctorae, flaring her chi to settle the matter. "Bite the pillow. I will go slow"._

 _Azula did as she was told, shocked when the pain suddenly subsided and a fresh splash of wetness released from her strained body._

 _"I knew you'd love it". Said Jun, increasing her pace. "You're throbbing. So…tight. You were made for my cock"._

 _Azula screamed into the pillow. Feeling drunk from Jun's dominating chi, the princess clenched the alpha's cock, making her howl in pleasure. The princess did not want it to end as Jun's rut took hold._

 _"Imagine if I gave you my knot. You would beg for me to claim you"._

 _Sweat poured onto Azula's toned backside as Jun's breathing increased._

 _"Harder!" Azula heard herself begging. "Give me all!"_

 _Jun obliged, gasping as she released inside of the weaker alpha under her. Moments later, Azula shook again from another release, clutching the pillow with her teeth and nails as she experienced a second, thrilling orgasm in over a year._

#

"Well, you seem to be good for something".

Azula's eyes settled on the creep before her. Dismissing the thoughts of her wild romp with Doctorae, she pushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"Yes, well, we've discussed this matter before. It is a birthright. I conquer anything I trouch," she announced, confidently, willing her eyes to look anywhere, but at the aged man who sat before her with a young omega lavishing attention to his wrinkly cock and another feeding him grapes. "You seem to approve of the wealth I bring this house, yet I have not been crowned a gladiator".

Long Fei sneered as he chewed a grape, making the bile lift in Azula's throat again.

"You, well, personally, I'd rather see you fucked on all fours by all of my gladiators instead of allowing you the honor".

Azula bit her lip. "If that's the case, see me sold to Jet and you will get rid of me forever".

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He asked. "Either way, you're too valuable for the likes of that chump. Though I will honor his request to spare you from the games tomorrow".

"Thank-you, Dominus," she said through clenched teeth.

"You're welcome. Now, leave". As Azula began to oblige, Long Fei halted her. "Oh and be sure to rest well. Your brother will be at your next games as this showdown will be a bit more, personal".

Unsure of his meaning, the princess walked away though she was secretly ecstatic that ZuZu was coming to rescue her from Agni's Hell. Perhaps winter would not be so bad after all.


End file.
